Darius Prowell
| image = Darius.png | imagecaption = | aliases = | slang = | relatives = Rycroft Philostrate (foster brother) | affiliation = Burguish Military (formerly) | occupation = Burguish Soldier (formerly) | species = Marrok | gender = Male | age = }} is a marrok prisoner who is held at Bleakness Keep. History He used to be a soldier for the Burguish Military during the war, which is where he became infected with the Wolf's Curse. He was one of the many orphans at The Light of the Martyr Foundling Home and was raised alongside Rycroft Philostrate. Biography Season one Bleakness Keep Darius gets a visit from Philo at Bleakness Keep prison. After exchanging goods with Darius, Philo reveals to him the difference between the latest killing and those prior. Philo remarks that Aisling had a remarkable voice and that he couldn’t get her song out his head. Together, they start to sing an old war song. Darius tells Philo that he doesn’t have to come see him everyday, but the reason he does is because it could’ve just as easily been Philo locked up behind the bars.Season 1, Episode 02: Aisling The great war of Tirnanoc Seven years ago. Tirnanese Highlands - Kingdom of Anoun. A fleet of Burguish soldiers lead by Philo, Darius, and Winshaw approach a faerie kingdom. They are greeted by Mima Roosan and an entire community of faeries. Per the terms of the Tain Treaty, they’ve come to commandeer the kingdom for use in defense of their lands. Winshaw orders Philo and Darius to search the buildings and grounds to check for hiding, places, traps, weapons, or anything that could present a danger. Darius returns to inform the camp that the telegraph line that connects them to High Bresail is down. It snapped over the ravine. Philo wants to put together a repair detachment. However, the ravine was too wide. While they didn’t have any equipment capable of such lengths, a fae could run the line and Philo has Vignette in mind. Vignette flies the line across the ravine from Darius to Philo. After successfully relaying the line, Vignette decides to stay to watch them finish the job. In that time, three Pact soldiers who’ve infected themselves with the wolf’s curse watch them from afar. They get undressed and inject themselves with some kind of catalyst to induce the change into wolf-like beasts known as Marroks. An echoing howl alerts everyone their presence. By the time Philo reaches the other end, several of his men are dead. They’ve been ripped apart. A Marrock charges at Philo. He kills one before being attacked by another. Fortunately, Vignette comes to his rescue and kills the beast. They are joined by Darius soon thereafter. He ran the last remaining Marrock down and killed it. Quite a bit of time has passed since then. Philo spots Darius sneaking out the kingdom in the darkness of the night. He follows Darius who runs into the nearby woods and turns into a Marrok as the full moon shines in the sky. As it turns out, Darius was bitten when they were attacked by the Pact. The following morning, he awakens in blood, next to a deer he had slaughtered. As he cleans himself off in the river, Philo throws him his clothes. Darius explains that he’s got it under control. It’s only once a month, and he’s got a whole forest to get himself lost in. However, when he gets back to the Burgue, he’ll hand himself in. He worries what they’ll do to him as he’s now a Critch that could turn them into a Critch. Darius isn’t the only one with a secret though. He knows about Philo’s relationship with Vignette. He can smell it. The wolf fades slowly, he remarks. Darius looks forward to the change. In the moment when the wolf comes out, it’s freedom. It’s like the wolf is what you were all along underneath it all and the bite was just permission to stop pretending. Darius, Philo, Winshaw, and Mima Roosan learn that the Pact have taken the capital. The whole front had collapsed, forcing them to evacuate. The Republic of the Burgue are going home. As the Pact airships approach, they shoot the Wing Brigade out the sky and then begin attacking the kingdom directly, bombing the land, killing many, and so the men flee on horses.Season 1, Episode 03: Kingdoms of the Moon Life behind bars Philo pays Darius a visit. He concludes that Philo’s half-blood secret finally caught up to him. Philo wasn’t aware that Darius knew his secret, but as Darius reminds Philo, the wolf fades slowly. He can smell the fae on Philo, who then tells Darius that he told Portia Fyfe about his secret. Philo thought that maybe she would accept him for what he is. Darius scolds Philo for making such a reckless decision. Philo is the only reason they let Darius live. If something happens to Philo, then they’ll definitely get rid of Darius.Season 1, Episode 06: Unaccompanied Fae Skills, Powers and Abilites Wolf's Curse: Following a skirmish with the Pact, Darius gained the ability to transform into a Marrok under the light of a full moon. Despite his insistence that he is learning to control the curse, he is kept in a cell after the war out of fear he will infect others. Appearances Season one *Aisling *Kingdoms of the Moon *Unaccompanied Fae *The World to Come *The Gloaming References Category:Characters Category:Season one characters Category:Males